


A gathering darkness

by Arantir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Korriban (Star Wars), Lightsabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arantir/pseuds/Arantir
Summary: Even the purest can be tainted.A power, ancient and mysterious like force itself can change one´s life.A strong mind can inherit a fragile body.Neither flesh nor steel is stronger than the will of one man.To be honest, that is not true: If the hand that wields the saber is determined and skilled enough, even a fool can become king, or a tyrant, or even something worse.Once there was a Lord of the Sith who owned many titles: Lord of Hate, Master of Gathering Darkness, even Jen'ari - his most prominent name was Tulak Hord and his skill with the lightsaber is still unrivaled."If you were to face an ancient Sith Lord in combat, you would learn that we are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old masters." - KreiaAnd Tulak Hord was the best of this time, a legend, killed only by the most treacherous disease of all: Betrayal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A gathering darkness

The red sun burned mercilessly at the firmament. It caused all vegetation to wither. The orange sand was whirled up by a hot wind. An inhospitable place, actually. Only the fearless or mad dared to come here. The tombs of the Sith Lords had long been looted. Of course, the prospect of loot that had been overlooked still beckoned, but that was not the reason for his visit. He, whose name was Yun, did not come as a defiler.

Yun's face was hidden under a hood that protected his pale, light skin more badly than right from the sun. Some white strands of hair swelled underneath the garment, which turned into a brown robe. Yun was an Echani, young, inexperienced. Actually, he was a good man. Yun was known for his gentleness and kindness.

Something had happened in his life. Neither Jedi nor Sith were immune from it, let alone a normal man. It had been love that brought Yun to the brink of madness. Sorrow and pain kept his heart tightly enclosed, but he was denied what he so coveted.

Slowly, the young Echani descended the steps of the tomb. Strange characters adorned the sandstone. Despite the millennia that the building had to endure, it had not been bleached by the sun or weathered by the wind.

In front of his spiritual eye appeared the image of Brianna, the daughter of General Yusani. She was a year younger than him, petite, shy. He especially liked her silver eyes, which burned like a beacon in the darkness. The gentle Brianna, his great love, will be married to the prince of Eshan. No plea, no begging, no supplication had been able to reconcile the general. Brianna was too dutiful to flee with him.

In his desperation, Yun had cried out his anger, hatred, fears, and desire for revenge into the galaxy. To his surprise, he had been heard. At first, he thought he was going mad, but with each passing day, the quiet whisper in him grew stronger. The voice was flattering, gentle, and offered him a way out.

The deeper he infiltrated the ruins, the more he froze. There was an unnatural cold in this place. He could not say why he had chosen this grave. He simply followed his gut instinct, his intuition. Around him it was pitch-dark, but he set one foot in front of the other.

"Come to me, my child," whispered the voice in the darkness. Here, in this abandoned place, it was more heard, and also felt, than on Eshan, Yun's home world. His heart pounded, beating to his neck the deeper he got into the catacombs.

Yun's hackles raised and he stopped. In front of him lay a stone sarcophagus, at the corners of which a torch with black fire burned. The strange runes, which covered the tomb on the outside, had also been carved into the burial place.

"I waited over five thousand years. Over five thousand years to the One whom I consider worthy," the disembodied whisper opened to him.

"Who or what are you?" asked Yun, resisting the urge to back down.

"I had a lot of names. Lord of Hate, Master of The Gathering Darkness, Jen'ari, the world remembered me mostly as Tulak Hord.”

The Echani shielded his face as the sarcophagus was bathed in a bright light. The walls of the tomb swelled. Dust and debris were pouring from the ceiling. Yun fell backwards. His gaze was directed at the grave, whose lights continued to grow.

"I feel great anger in you, rage and hatred." The voice grew louder, seemed to roar from everywhere, before it picked a point where she was concentrating. Slowly, a blue shimmering figure peeled out of the darkness. A tall man, wrapped in dark armor, his face hidden under a pitch-black helmet, stared down at Yun. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

The white-haired man crouched down. Panic filled him. The figure before him made him live through his worst fears. He saw himself dying, writhed in pain, tortured and bruised.

"You seem to be afraid of me, Yun. Many have done so, and rightly they did. In my time, I was considered the undisputed spearhead of the Sith. No man, no woman, no monster could defeat me. I died of betrayal, a cruel disease that sooner or later takes over every Sith."

Tulak Hord took another step towards Yun, his arms still entwined in front of his chest. The red eyes that came out of the helmet rested on the fearful Echani, whose legs did not want to obey him.

"I have heard your supplication, the despair inherent in your voice. It was betrayal that also brought you for your love." The voice of the Sith Lord became gentler, softer, almost compassionate. "I understand only too well the pain inherent in your soul."

"How do you want to understand what I feel? Understand my pain?" Yun shouted at the spirit. He had hidden the pain that tormented his soul for so long under the surface.

"Because I am a part of you, young Echani. I can read in you like in a book. You're looking for revenge. I can give you that. What's more, Eshan will bow before you, as will the entire galaxy."

Yun shook his head decisively: "I don't want to be a ruler, nor do I want to own power. I just want Brianna to love me." Desperation spread on his face. He was about to throw himself at the Sith, grab him by the collar and shake him through. His only wish was to be loved again.

"So you put love above power? Nobel, almost noble, some would say. I think it's extremely unwise.' Tulak Hord sounded slightly annoyed. He stretched out his right hand and bent his fingers up. An invisible power grabbed Yun and pulled him to his feet.

"I'll make you a suggestion, Yun. Let me accompany you on your journey to free your love. I'll help you."

Yun slowly backtracked. Slowly but surely, he understood the danger he was in.

"Why are you afraid of me? So far I've been very nice." The Sith Lord sounded a little offended by Yun's reaction.

"Because something like this always has a price. Even though I don't know anything about you, I know enough scary stories." Yun's voice trembled as his lips formed the words, and he sounded far less confident than hoped.

"Smart boy," Tulak Hord laughed and nodded. "You're right: like everything in life, my support comes at a price." Slowly, the man approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder, chasing an icy shiver through his body.

"In exchange for my help, I demand that you leave me to your body from time to time."

Before the Echani could escape from the handle, the Sith Lord pushed him to the ground.

'I don't like to knock out my offers. You can count yourself lucky that I need you. Agree, and you have opportunities that you didn't even dare to dream of. Withdraw from my desires, and I will make you suffer for all eternity."

Yun was far too afraid to refuse at all. Slowly he nodded and looked up to the spirit that let him go. For a moment there was complete silence before Tulak Hord stepped into Yun and it turned black around him. A gloom, worse than the darkest darkness.

Dark clouds lay over Eshan. Lightning and thunder accompanied the arrival of a single, inconspicuous ship docked in the spaceport. Today was a public holiday, and all air traffic was actually stopped. Few guards were on the loading deck. Most of the crew had been hired for Brianna's wedding to Prince Losor. The whole planet was in great excitement: there had never been such a beautiful bride, and never such a brave prince. Losor was considered a hero, as was his father-in-law. 

When the ramp opened up to the ship, two Echani rushed in. Before they knew what was happening to them, an invisible force broke their necks with an ugly crack. The two bodies were carelessly thrown aside. A dark stranger entered the loading deck, wrapped in armor with a lightsaber at his belt.

The rest of the guards jumped up, one of them pressing the alarm button. Siren howl filled the spaceport. Twelve men and women, dressed in white clothing, ran towards the attacker, who continued unaffected. He was confronted with vibro swords, double blades and lances.

With another hand gesture, the dozen was simply wiped aside. He had neither time nor leisure to give himself up with these vermin. A wedding had to be prevented. He was not allowed to be late.

On the way to the throne room, his first doubts crept in. He had just ended fourteen lives and felt nothing. His desire was directed at a single person, and he wanted to be close to her. He should have been terrified of his actions, but he was not. They all stood in his way, did not grant him his happiness. They had laughed at him when he asked for permission to marry. That was the punishment.

Arriving at the palace gate, he ripped it off with the force. Loudly squeaking, the heavy metal fell over and buried two more guards underneath. Sixteen lives.

More and more guards poured out of the palace. The gnawing whisper in his head grew louder. Time was pressing. He wanted to be in the throne room before the vow to be faithful. Moreover, this demonstration of power would testify that the prince was not the right man for General Yusani´s daughter.

He grabbed the lightsaber on his belt and activated it. The yellow crystal was still doing its job after all the millennia. Unbridled, raw power lived in the sword of the Lord of Hate. Anticipation filled its wearer as he moved it out of the wrist. With a mocking movement of the left hand, he urged the palace guards to come closer. They did not put him on hold.

He effortlessly dodged the first sword blade. The stitch missed his helmet by lengths. The same was true of the lance that had been targeted at his chest. It was as if the men and women were fighting in slow motion. Their movements were clumsy, predictable and slow.

The stranger danced around them, the lightsaber not even raised for parry. He enjoyed playing with his booty before he did it. The wedding also faded into the background. He was free, finally. He had spent millennia in the old walls, seeing generations of Sith coming and going. He had been doomed to inaction, forced to watch them plunder his grave. That was over.

"Now it's my turn," it echoed subduedly under the helmet. In a flowing movement, the stranger grabbed the sword with both hands and used it with such power that the dismembered torsos flew into the ranks of the approaching attackers. He used their horror to storm in and fight his way through the crowd.

The blows that his lightsaber dealt became faster and harder. Whenever the weapon hit meat, a wave of euphoria passed through him. The Echani were no match for him. By now, he had amended his plans.

He simply jumped over the next five attackers and pushed them away with a power push. vibroswords hit the lightsaber blade and broke down over the power of parrying. Lances were divided in two with their carriers, dueling shields were broken through and the heap of corpses, which gathered in front of the palace, became ever higher. He paused of count for the 100th life he had had taken. The Echani had meanwhile distanced themselves, their weapons still raised. He could feel their fear, which they hid behind a mask of stoic pride and indifference.

"What´s the matter? Do you have enough?" the armored man jeered, throwing his head into his neck with a laugh. None of them moved.

"Who are you to bring so much sorrow to my people on a day of joy?"

All eyes, including that of the stranger, were directed at the voice that sounded so proud and confident. Its wearer was a young Echani of high stature, broad-shouldered, with hair tied together into a braid. He wore a richly decorated Echani battle armor and held a gold-blue sword in his hands. Prince Losor stood, his head arise, on the steps to the palace gate.

"I've already wondered how long it would take for you to finally showing up." The stranger took the helmet off his head and a roar went through the crowd. Yun shook his head. The eyes were of glowing red, his flawless white face defaced by blackish veins.

"Yun?" The prince covered his face. "What..."

'I'm not here to talk, Losor. I challenge you to a duel. Whoever wins shall become ruler of Eshan." Yun's face remained expressionless, while a pool of blood gathered at his feet.

"You could have had this without bloodshed," the Echani prince shouted down from above and came down. "You've never been a good fighter, Yun. How did you manage to overwhelm the guards? What happened to you?"

Yun moved his head to the left and then to the right, which was accompanied by a crack. He hooked the helmet on his belt.

"Do you think Brianna will love you after all this?" Losor stopped just ahead of his rival, looking at him with a loathing look.

"We'll find out after the fight."

Yun turned the lightsaber, which was still on, a little before pulling his arm back and stretching out his left hand flat. Losor did the same. Both walked down in a circle, neither willing to attack the other first. They didn't let themselves be out of sight.

Like predators, the two lurked. Their nerves were tense to the moment. Both knew that only one of them would go off the pitch as the winner. Yun's skills were impressive, but Losor was considered one of the best of the Echani.

"My father was right when he banished you. You brought mischief over Eshan," Losor said, feinting left before retreating in unfinished business.

"As if your father knew what is good for Eshan. An old fool, just like General Yusani. I will lead the Echani into a new age." On Yun's lips appeared a bulging grin. "I wonder if the quirky fool already regrets that he promised Brianna to you as his wife."

Losor again feinted, this time a blow from obliquely down, but pulled the blade back at the last moment and pushed in. The tip of the sword hit the yellow lightsaber and sparks rise before being pushed back.

"Surprised?" commented Yun on the behavior of the prince, who stared at the tip of the sword in disbelief, but then shook his head. "What's going on? Are you scared? Could it be that there is one better than you, the great Prince Losor, hope of Eshan?"

Losor dared to attack again. The sword blow, targeted on Yun's shoulder, was effortlessly intercepted by the lightsaber. The dark Echani kicked the prince in the belly and forced him to distance himself.

"What do you hope of it?" asked Losor, holding the spot. Despite the armor, he had bruised himself at least a little, he felt that. "Darkness has engulfed you, Yun. Dark clouds mist your senses. Let go of this path!"

The prince's words made Yun furious with anger. Still, Losor didn't take him serious. It was the same as it was then, with Brianna, when he had treated him like a small child. Despite his demonstration of power, the arrogant bastard thought to stand above him.

"Kill the fool and get the girl," Tulak Hord told him. With a shake of his head, he drove the spirit out of his thoughts.

Losor took advantage of this moment of carelessness and pulled out with his fist what Yun was able to block with his wrist at the last moment. Echani armor met Sith armor, which resulted in a loud clatter. Yun grabbed his opponent by the wrist blazingly fast and pulled him past, kicking him in the back with his foot. Losor fell over and hit his nose on the ground. Moaning, he rolled around and looked up to Yun. Blood stained the prince's face; his nose was broken.

"What are you waiting for?"

That was a good question. Why did Yun hesitate? He could have killed him effortlessly at the beginning. Something in him stopped him from performing the final push. Was it Brianna? Was it the bystanders whose faces had mixed a nuance of fear? What if he was wrong?

Losor pulled his legs to the body and stepped in with full power. His opponent staggered back hit at the chest. With a fluid movement, the prince jumped up and held the blade in front of him in a defensive position.

"If you don't want to stop Eshan for love, or because of me, then at least stop this madness for Brianna. Do you think she'll want to marry a monster? Do you think this will convince her father that you are the right one?"

Losor's words gnawed at Yun. He was right. Even if he won and became Eshan's new ruler after he had eliminated the king, Brianna would never fall in love with him. He was a traitor.

"Yun," he heard a female voice behind him. He loosened the handle around the lightsaber a little and turned around.

There she stood, in all her beauty: Brianna, daughter of General Yusani. She wore a simple white gown that kept her gorgeous hair hidden behind a hood. The young woman gave him a pitying, almost sad look.

"Have you been that?"

What a superfluous question. Of course, he had been. Who else was able to carry out such a massacre? Who else would Losor attack?

"Brianna, I..." Yun's voice became brittle and completely silent when he saw the anxious expression on her face. The woman he idolatrous loved feared him.

"You stupid," Tulak Hord grumbled. 'It's a trick. Finally give in to your wrath and put down the prince."

The finger of the dark Echani trembled over the button for the lightsaber. What had he done? What had gone into him that he had agreed the trade with the spirit? He had gone as a nobody, but returned as a murderer. He would be remembered as a butcher.

"Even now, in the face of Brianna, are too cowardly to stand up for your actions. Your fighting style betrays you, Yun. You are not perfect, even less so than you were when you left us. Only those who are pure wield real strength." Losor's words were a big mistake.

Yun turned around and take out for a big swing with the lightsaber. A single blow was enough, and the gold-blue blade splintered into a thousand pieces. He grabbed the prince by the neck and slit his throat. Slowly, he lifted it up. The prince’s fingers clawed around Yun's arm, pulling it unsuccessfully.

"And you? Are you pure?"

A wave of hatred and anger swapped over Yun. The grasp around Losor's throat became tighter and firmer.

"What is it like to pull the rug from someone? What was the feeling when you took Brianna away from me? Did you laugh at me? The stupid Yun who could never have taken on the mighty prince? Is this what constitutes purity in your heart?"

Losor gasped for air, tried to escape from Yun's grip, dragged and pulled his fingers, but achieved nothing. At last, something like fear appeared on the prince's face. He understood what he had done.

"It is not I who am to blame for the death of these people, but you. You made me who I am today. Eshan suffers because of you." Angry, Yun shook his opponent through without loosening the grip around his throat. "I should be in your place. Today should be my wedding, not yours."

"Yun, please," Brianna screamed desperately.

"And you." His hateful gaze hit her as he turned away from Losor. "You threw yourself into his arms without fighting. I didn't care you. If I were in his place, would you beg him to spare my life?"

"Finally, you understand," Tulak Hord whispered to him. "She just played with you, just like everyone else. How many times have they laughed at you? You who couldn't even hold his sword correctly? The simplest basic steps of Echani martial arts were too difficult for you. Now you have the upper hand. Let them feel your anger and pain."

"I, Yun, you know it wouldn't have gone," Brianna tried to talk herslef out.

"Lies," the dark Echani roared. "You preferred a noble life in the palace to an escape with me."

'That's not true. It was just that Losor and me..."

She didn't need to talk any further. He understood. So, she had fallen in love with him. For a moment, he loosened the grip around Losor's throat. His pursuit was pointless. He would not win her back, not with all his power and all his newly acquired abilities.

Yun noticed the glances that Brianna and her worshipper exchanged. So full of love and tenderness. Envy rose in him. All of this would have belonged to him.

"Let's finally get rid of this madness, and my father may forgive you," Losor quiped. "Even if Brianna doesn't love you, you can at least keep your honor."

With a jolt, Yun broke his rival's neck. His body hung limply in his hand before he carelessly dropped him to the ground.

"I need neither the throne, nor Eshan, nor you." His gaze wandered towards Brianna, before he raised his head and screamed from his throat. All the sorrow, anger, and hatred that had accumulated in him was unleashed in a wave of power in which everything passed away. All bystanders simply dissolved in a cloud of black dust.

Suddenly it was quiet. Only spatters of blood on the ground testified to the fight that had been going on here. Yun took the helmet off his belt and let it slide over his face again. Wordlessly, he deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it on the loop. Without paying attention to his homeland, he turned around and left. He felt empty, and the spirit rejoiced in its deed – he had actually found the ultimate fighter, a vessel worthy of his essence.


End file.
